left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Ellis is so hot
ELLIS IS SO MUTHAFUCKIN HOT DAYUMM CHANNING TATUM DAMN I WISH HE WAS REAL SHIT 01:52, October 30, 2009 (UTC) weirdo 15:45, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :↑Hypocrite. Werewolfhell 16:38, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, he his! +.+ CristinaJS 22:27, November 29, 2009 (UTC) ARE YOU READY TO UNLEASH THE MOTHERFUCKING FURY?! --VaultGuru 01:25, November 30, 2009 (UTC) :I HATE CAPSLOCK! Werewolfhell 20:05, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Then you hate Billy Mays! --VaultGuru 22:42, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Wut spam forum Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 22:45, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Two things: What is the point of this post. And 2: What is with everyone and their Ellis fetishes? Sometimes (Actually, basically all the time) I feel like i am the only one who isnt obsessed with Ellis. He's annoying with his stupid stories, and there's really no point to obsess over him any more than anyone else. It's not like while playing as him you jump 1000 feet, all SMG shots explode like Grenades, and he runs like someone from Kenya. I really wish people would stop being so obsessed with this guy. --[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 23:03, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah... Ellis is kind of cool, but I always feel like I'm listening to some kind of a moron whenever he starts talking. I just wish the others talked as much as he did... or at least a little more. I swear the survivors in the first L4D talked more often. Not to mention that the characters in L4D2 call an ammo pile "Weapons over here" which agrivates me a bit.Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 14:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Ellis is funny, no doubt about that. He makes the Zombie Survival Guide intro ("Kill all sonsa bitches... that's my Official Instructions.") But is he attractive? Eh. No more than any other regular dude. Kilroy8675309 09:47, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Why do we even have this? This should be deleted/closed/archive. (don't know what you guys do to these forum post in this wiki) This doesn't really contribute anything. It's more or less a spam forum to show this person's feeling for Ellis. >.> Powers38Talk 10:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :It's like a sick fetish spam forum. I VOTE FOR TEH CLOSE Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 11:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Are you Male or Female? If you're female this is OK but if you're male, kill me because I have no idea why this is on wikia...--Phoenix Marathon 12:14, December 2, 2009 (UTC) This isn't technically part of the Wiki. This is on the forums. People can post what they want on the forums. Blogs are different since they're directly linked to the Wiki. I was considering making a forum for the members that actually is separate from the Wiki, but we have this. So whatever you guys want. A separate forum, or use this one Wikia provided? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 16:10, December 2, 2009 (UTC) I agree with Shotgun. Ellis is very annoying sometimes and the only reason I like him is because of the Keith storys. I think the reason everyone likes him is because of his clothes for some odd reason. --VaultGuru 19:31, December 2, 2009 (UTC) :I hate Ellis. NICK FTW BIATCH(ES) ''Nelo Angelo 9 '' 19:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Ellis is very hot and his personality is adorable.